Forum:Congress/Light System
Light System Some pages on this wiki may come off as offensive on this wiki. They are light PG at most, but some people could find them as offensive. Some religious things have came up, and Mabel has quite a bit of slapstick humor. So, what would happen is each article would have a green light, a yellow light, and a red right. The green light would explain who the target audience is. The yellow light would be who may or may not enjoy the article. The red light would be who probably wouldn't enjoy the content to its fullest. The red light wouldn't apply on some articles, but, oh well. And it wouldn't name specific users. This would help people find new articles to use faster. By using this system, we could link similar articles in a new section. It will make the wiki better, and get more potential users. The more, the merrier, so this would help everyone. Plus, when people go to the page, they know what is coming. It is very multifunctional. Honestly, the only downside is that creating templates takes a while. Besides that, I think it is a great idea.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Талк то ме. Заиста. Као и сада. Ја сам стварно досадно. Чекај, идите на СхоутБокс, то је забавније ствари.]] 04:04, 8 July 2009 (UTC) This is excellent! I like this idea; it will serve as a warning and/or notice about article content! Also, don't worry about templates. I can create the Traffic Light template for you; I just need to learn a bit of formatting to make it circular. I vote yes! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 04:16, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Excellent idea. I think this would help the wiki alot, and possibly get us a bigger audience. --Speeddasher Eh.... no. Complicated and unnecessary. Just a tiny little warning or a big one like on Mabel's page should suffice. --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] The dark side of the moon 09:39, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually, it's not that complicated. All we need is are defined guidelines and a one-template-fits-all-parameters template: a template that shows a red, yellow, or green light depending on what parameter it is set to. I've made lots of one-template-fits-all-parameters before, so that shouldn't be a problem. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template'' 13:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::This is essentially a content-scale version of the QA templates. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 13:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::A simple template containg text would do. This is complicated to to rememver, and just having small text with text colour should do. ::::Complicated to remember? The template's purpose is to make is simple. You type in red, green, or yellow in the sole parameter and the template displays a pre-determined image and caption. Pretty easy. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 13:41, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::::But the image is a little big though.... --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] The dark side of the moon 13:42, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::I can make it frameless and smaller. Deal? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template'' 13:45, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ---- I say no. What if your article is given a red light? If it was me, I'd feel as guilty as all get-out for upsetting someone, and probably stop expanding the article and/or concept. I really don't want my articles marked as controversial and/or offensive. That should be left up to the viewer, and if they have a problem, they should tell it on the Talk Page. Then, the article could be fixed. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 19:28, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Good point... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 15:25, 22 July 2009 (UTC) TS's point is a good one, however I think we could put out a message to everyone saying DO NOT BE OFFENED BY ZE RED LIGHT! IT JUZT MEANS ZOME UZERZ MIGHT FIND YOUR ARTICLE OFFENSIVE or 'summmit like that. It's a deadly idea, I think. -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 19:18, October 19, 2009 (UTC)